


I Loved Her First

by AtillatheHahn



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtillatheHahn/pseuds/AtillatheHahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs receives a phone call from Kerrianne. Daddy angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved Her First

Chibs scrubbed his hand over his face and put the phone to his ear. “Aye,” he answered gruffly. He had not slept for shit, waiting for the other ball to drop.

“Fi—Da,” the voice at the other end greeted. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

“Kerrianne,” he breathed. He quickly stood and stepped away from the bed where the sleeping sheriff was beginning to shift. “Is everything alright?” He quietly closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. It struck him just how long it had been since he heard her voice.

“I'm alright, da. I—I wanted to talk to you.” 

Chibs smiled softly, his eyes filling at the thought of her shy eyes and beautiful features. “'M really glad you called, lass. I've been thinking of yeh quite a bit.”

There was sounds of shifting on the other line. “I hear things over here,” Kerrianne admitted. “Things are bad on your end, aye? There are rumors that SAMCRO isn't going to make it much longer, that all the Sons in the Redwood charter will be in body bags before winter properly hits.”

Lips peeled back in a snarl, Chibs breathed through his anger. “Things are bad over here, but we are handling it. There will be no more body bags if I can help it.”

“But you can't help it,” Kerrianne pointed out simply. “We can choose our own paths, but the paths of others are not our responsibility. If your president does not take the steps to save all your lives, then you will die. And I will have no one to walk me down the aisle at my wedding.”

The breath froze in Chibs's chest. “Your wedding?” he asked through numb lips. His Kerrianne was not old enough to be getting married.

“I'm getting married, da,” Kerrianne admitted softly. “Not for another year or two but he asked me tonight.”

Coming in contact with the floor jarred Chibs and he cleared his throat. “You're very young, and--”

“I'm twenty-three, da.” He could almost hear her rolling her eyes, and he bowed his head at the realization that he would never get the chance to see her rage at him in teenage angst. He missed out on her entire life. “I want you to walk me down the aisle, to give me away.”

“Never,” Chibs said through a hitching sob. Christ, he was falling apart over the thought of his daughter's heart in another man's hands. How can he give away something that had never really been his? “You're my baby girl. I've never been there for yeh--”

“You have,” Kerrianne protested. She blew out a breath. “I resented your lack of presence through my childhood. Jimmy--” She changed her thought process to avoid that conversation. “I have every letter you ever sent me, as well as all the silly gifts you sent. I wanted you here, and it took a long time for me to understand why you couldn't be. You're a good man, and I want you to be able to walk me down the aisle and hold her future grandchildren.”

Chibs wiped at his face, wishing he had is kerchief on him. “I promise you I will do everything I can to make it to your wedding, Kerrianne.” It was a vow he would take seriously. 

“I know you will, da,” she said softly. 

A long moment of silence stretched between him. “Is he good to you?” Chibs finally broke in. He studied Althea's darkened ceiling and pulled at his shorts.

“He's wonderful.” The joy in her voice was unmistakable. “We met at Uni three years ago..”

Chibs laughed through the stories, even as his heart broke. It was a rather terrible truth that he had ever really been responsible for Kerrianne and her heart, but he did not like the thought of handing over the reins, imaginary or not, to a snot nosed idiot. “I love you, lass,” he finally said as the call came to its end. 

“I love you too, da.” After a brief moment of hesitation, she said, “I'll always be your little girl.”

Chibs nodded into the phone as his face crumbled. “Aye, you will. Let me know when you decide on a date.”

Kerrianne smiled. “Bye, da.” 

Chibs sat the phone at his side and buried his face in his hands. He had to do at least one thing right for his little girl. Great hitching sobs tore through his chest, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt small hands hesitantly settling on either side of his face.

“Did something else happen?” Aly tried to catch his eye and he gently pulled her hands away from his face. She sat back and settled her hands in her lap, trying not to stare into his defeated face.

“Nothing to do with the club.” He struggled to get himself under control. Her concern was almost palpable so he let out a self-deprecating laugh and admitted, “My daughter. She's gettin' married.”

Aly raised her eyebrows and studied the defeated looking man. “I'm sorry,” she offered lamely.

Chibs laughed genuinely and put his arm around her. “Just an old man feelin' sorry for meself. C'mon, le's get back in bed. I'll make up fer wakin' you.”

It was obviously an evasive tactic, but Aly realized completely that she didn't have any rights to ask questions. She allowed Chibs to lead her back into the bedroom and put the conversation out of her mind.


End file.
